1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to simple games played on paper, and more particularly relates a game wherein a specially treated paper having a single starting point and multiple combustible paths of equal length thereon is ignited, with an inhibited combustion advancing from the starting point along each of the paths to the end point of each path. The winning path is the one first consumed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People often enjoy minor amusements and diversions during spare moments and leisure time, and accordingly have developed various games and amusements for entertainment. Many of these games are relatively sophisticated and require a board and numerous playing pieces and other articles, and thus are not adaptable to spur of the moment play without prior planning and arrangement.
Accordingly, various simple games played on a sheet of paper have been developed. Most such games (e.g., "battleship") involve a separate sheet of paper for each player, with some common reference being used for orientation between the two. Such games of course cannot be developed as a competitive "race" between players, on a single sheet of paper or the like.
One means of developing such a simple racing game using a single sheet of paper, which game may be played by two or more players, is to provide multiple chemically reactive playing paths on a single sheet of paper or other material, and to initiate a chemical reaction along the paths from a single common starting point. The reaction may be one of rapid oxidation or combustion, preferably inhibited in some way in order to render the game safe and to prolong the action over some period of time. Very few such chemically reactive games have been developed in the past, and those that have been developed, include some limitation or other distinction which render them unlike the present game. A discussion of the prior art of which the inventors are aware, follows below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,995 issued to Jerry M. Phillips on Oct. 24, 1933 describes an Advertising Device comprising a sheet of paper with a practically invisible, flammable message or design printed or formed thereon. Only a single combustible path is provided, thus ruling out any use as a competitive game. Moreover, Phillips states that the combustible path is invisible before ignition. While this may be the case with the chemical mixtures used in the making of the multiple combustible paths of the present game, preferably some distinction is made (color, etc.) so the paths are apparent before combustion. Also, Phillips provides only a single chemical mixture, which must be ignited by a relatively high heat source (match, cigarette, etc.). The present game provides an ignition point of a more highly combustible material at the common beginning of the paths, enabling ignition to be initiated using a frictional striker or the like, so that the present game is relatively safe for play by older children and may be played by non-smokers and players not carrying matches or lighters on their person.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,116,767 issued to Joseph Ray on May 10, 1938 describes a Racing Game having a common starting point connected to a plurality of different tracks or paths of equal length to one another. Ray also discloses only a single chemical mixture used for both the common starting point and the plural tracks, as was the case with the starting point and combustible path of Phillips discussed above. Thus, Ray also requires an ignition source of considerable heat ("cigarette or equivalent," col. 2, line 2). The different chemical mixtures used in the present game allow a much lower ignition point for starting, which then generates sufficient heat for inhibited combustion of the plural paths. Moreover, Ray mentions color only in reference to the addition of chemicals to produce differently colored flames, rather than coloring the paths differently to distinguish them from the ignition point, from the surrounding sheet, and/or from one another. Also, while Ray provides combustible paths of equal length, his layout is such that the end points of the paths are not in alignment with one another, as is typically the case on an actual race track or course. The present invention provides a specially patterned layout for the plural tracks or paths, in order to place the ends of all paths in even alignment with one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,282 issued to Samuel Hansen on Mar. 12, 1940 describes an Amusement Device closely related to the Phillips device discussed further above, in that only a single chemically combustive path is disclosed. Hansen does provide a frame for the support of the paper, which structure is beyond the scope of the present invention, as the inhibited combustion provided by the specific chemical mixtures of the present game provide safe handling of the paper even during combustion. Hansen provides a "sparking implement" (col. 2, lines 39-40), but provides no information on just how this device operates. As only a single chemical mixture is disclosed along the combustible path, it appears that relatively high heat would be required, which need is obviated by the different chemical mixture of the ignition point of the present game sheets. No coloring or other differentiation of the chemically treated path is made, and in fact Hansen states that his frame provides for some "transparency" of the paper so the path may be more readily seen.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,488 issued to John R. Christian on Jul. 15, 1952 describes an Air Actuated Racing Game Apparatus, wherein a plurality of submersible articles may have air injected into them by the players to cause them to rise to the surface. The first to surface wins the game. No relationship is seen to the present chemically reactive game, other than that Christian employs a plurality of parallel tracks or paths in a racing game, with a player corresponding to only a single track being able to win the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,714 issued to Carl L. Locke on Dec. 2, 1980 describes a Game Apparatus simulating a football field or the like. An insulated cover is provided over an electrically conductive base, with players attempting to maneuver electrically conductive playing pieces over the insulated cover while blindfolded in order to avoid contact with the conductive base, which results in an alarm. No chemically reactive elements or other relationship to the present game is seen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,116 issued to John J. Huber on Oct. 16, 1990 describes a Race Water Track Toy comprising parallel water paths having toy boats for the like therein. Jets of water are provided from a garden hose or the like, to provide movement of the water paths. No chemically reactive means or other relationship to the present game is seen.
British Patent Publication No. 1,029,649 to Hans Biller and published on May 18, 1966 describes a Toy Car-Racing Set comprising a figure eight shaped track having plural paths therein. Each path contains a channel having a spiral spring therein, which is rotated by some means, e.g., electric motor. The advance of the screw-like action of the spring causes miniature cars engaged therewith, to advance around the track. No chemically reactive means or other relationship to the present game is seen, other than the use of cars as moving elements. It will be understood that the present game is not restricted to a simulation of auto racing, or any other specific type of racing.
Finally, British Patent Publication No. 2,060,415 to Tomy Kogyo Co. and published on May 7, 1981 describes a Raceway Game With Remotely Windable Spring Powered Vehicles. The apparatus is at least somewhat similar to that of the Biller publication discussed above, but utilizes spring motors in the individual vehicles for propulsion of the vehicles. The vehicles may be remotely rewound at one point on the track. No chemically reactive means or relationship to the present chemically reactive racing game is seen, other than the use of simulated motor vehicles.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.